lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Neverseen
The Neverseen is the name of one of the rebel groups in the Lost Cities. They oppose the rule of the Council, and they have wreaked havoc on the Lost Cities to make their presence known to everyone. They have many hideouts, many of which were compromised in [[Book 5: Lodestar|Book 5: Lodestar]]. Origin For thousands of years, the Council reigned supreme. They were the wisest, most talented members of the elvin society, working together for the greater good. But in the past few decades, humans had developed weapons powerful enough to destroy the planet. Therefore, sixty years ago, a measure was brought before the Council to create a new Sanctuary specifically for humans. The Council refused to uproot an intelligent species. The supporters of the initiative were angry with the Council. Some called for members to resign. There were threats to go ahead with the plan. The Council did not regard the threats. All talk of rebellion vanished, and the Council was satisfied. However, the supporters of the initiative moved underground, and some of the more aggressive ones formed the rebel group now known as the Neverseen. Their opponents formed the Black Swan, the protagonist group in the series. Symbol The Neverseen wear a patch on their cloaks and an armband underneath, both with their symbol on it. The symbol is a white circle with a white eye in the center. This symbol has been in some of Sophie's nightmares. Known Members * Fintan Pyren Fintan Pyren is the former leader of the Neverseen and a powerful Pyrokinetic. He knows how to spark Everblaze and he was the first Pyrokinetic to be able to do so. He was a former member of the Council before the discrimination he faced because of his ability drove him away from his noble duties and led him to become a rebel. * Brant (Deceased) Brant was the Pyrokinetic who burned Sophie and set the fire that had killed Jolie, his fiance who joined the Black Swan. He was trained by Fintan to spark Everblaze. In Lodestar, his skull was crushed into the gray matter by a falling huge chunk of the ceiling after he was shoved by Mr. Forkle, in the crumbling remnants of Lumenaria. * Gisela Sencen Gisela is a Polyglot, Keefe Sencen's mother, and one of the many Neverseen members who tried to kidnap Silveny. Keefe Sencen, had thrown a goblin throwing star at her, giving her a scar at the end of Book 2, which eventually served as evidence of Gisela's involvement with the Neverseen. She is the one who developed the Lodestar Initiative and was one of the leaders of the Neverseen until Fintan captures her into an ogre prison and tortured her using ogre methods, throwing her off the leadership podium and rearranging the hierarchy of the Neverseen. As of ''Lodestar'', she has escaped from the prison, and she demands Keefe not to be affiliated with the Neverseen even though she was the one who dragged him into the organization in the first place. She was believed to have killed Cyrah Endal until it was disproven. * Ruy Ignis Ruy is an amazingly powerful Psionipath who attended Exillium. He was recruited by Gethen. He had been banished to Exilium since he was young, the reason being "proven unstable and unfit for society". When Sophie asked about him to Coach Rohana, she told Sophie to "stay away" * Dwarves Some dwarves are known to work for the Neverseen as spies and fighters. * [[Ogres|'Ogres']] A small rebel band of ogres work for the Neverseen mainly as fighters. * Alvar Vacker (Formerly) Alvar is revealed to be part of the Neverseen at the end of Book 4. He was one of the youngest to enlist, and he is also The Boy Who Disappeared, which is the boy who had spied on Sophie when she was just five and still in the Forbidden Cities. But in ''Nightfall'' he was found in Lady Gisela's nightfall, bound and beaten and was sedated with a powerful drug called soporidine. In [[Book 7: Flashback|Book 7: Flashback,]] it was revealed that he was drugged on purpose, as part of another plan by the Neverseen. * Keefe Sencen (Formerly) Keefe joins at the end of ''Neverseen'', and in ''Lodestar'', it was revealed that he joined as a double agent and is trying to gain intelligence to destroy the Neverseen. Keefe leaves the Neverseen at the end of Lodestar, after believing to have stolen caches from the Neverseen. * [[Gethen|'Gethen']] Gethen is a Telepath and was also the mysterious jogger who tried to capture Sophie in [[Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities|Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities]]. He was later one of her kidnappers at the end of [[Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities|Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities]]. The Black Swan eventually captured him. He was traded away in exchange for Prentice to the Council and was imprisoned in Lumenaria. He was imprisoned until he, Fintan, Brant, Ruy, and the anonymous prisoner (Vespera) used their mental energy to break down the walls of Lumenaria so that they could wreak havoc and escape at the same time. * Trix Trix is a Guster and keeps himself concealed with the Neverseen cloak. In Lodestar, he is one of Wylie Endal's abductors, and is mentioned to work often with Umber. His real name is unknown. * Umber (Deceased) Umber was a Shade and kept her appearance concealed with the Neverseen cloak. She was described to be a more powerful Shade than Tam Song. She was one of Wylie Endal's abductors and is mentioned to work often with Trix. Her real name was unknown. However, she was able to control shadowflux. She was killed in ''Flashback'' by a collapsing door. * [[Jolie Ruewen|'Jolie Ruewen']]' (Temporarily) (Deceased)'' Jolie was a double agent for the Black Swan, gathering information about the Neverseen for them. She was discovered and was killed in a fire that Neverseen member Brant set. However, she had left records of such information and hid it away, waiting for the Black Swan to find it. * [[Vespera|'''Vespera]] Vespera is an Empath as well as an Ancient. She is the founder of Nightfall. She was rescued from Lumenaria in Lodestar. * [[Tam Song|'Tam Song']]' (Formerly)' Tam joined the Neverseen at the end of ''Flashback'' to stop Linh, Silveny, Greyfell, Luna, and Wynn from being killed by Lady Gisela. which they were threatening to do. Tam hopes to gain intelligence about the Neverseen and their plans. At the end of ''Legacy'', ''Tam leaves the Neverseen after Glimmer frees him. * 'Glimmer (Formerly)''' Glimmer is a Flasher who assisted Lady Gisela with her plan in Loamnore. However, when Lady Gisela threatened to go back on her promise to Tam, Glimmer frees Tam and deserts the Neverseen. fr:Les Invisibles Category:Elvin Communities Category:Neverseen